Le retour
by KrisGomez07
Summary: Ellana garde un secret a sa famille. Se secret lui serra fatale quand Destan decuvrira le moyen de le decouvrir. Un ours elastique un peu particulier, un marchpmbre qui n'est pas mort et une legende aiderant aussi a compliquer le tout. (Perdon s'il y a des hyspanisme ou des fotes d'orthographe, je suis mexicaine et meme si je parle bien le fracais je fais des petites erreurs)
1. Le secret

Ellana refusait de partir, elle sentait qu'elle venait d'arriver. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle devait retrouver Destan et Edwin. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle était arrivée. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur ses pères adoptifs. Ils lui sourirent pour l'encourager. Ils savaient qu'elle reviendrait. Elle revenait toujours.

Ellana rentra dans l'arbre passeur, et ressorti dans la cour de sa demeure. Elle rentra, et retrouva son compagne et son fils riant avec Ewilan et Salim. Elle détestait l'idée de leur cacher où elle partait. Parfois pendant des semaines entières. Mais même s'ils connaissaient déjà l'existence de la Forêt Maison, ils ne comprendraient jamais ce qu'elle représentait pour elle.

En la voyant Destan, âgé de sept ans couru l'embrasser. Ellana le prit dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer. Ensuite elle s'approcha d'Edwin et le serra contre elle. Ensuite elle salua Ewilan et Salim qui essaya de la faire tomber en la poussant. Essaya, mais échoua. Ellana restait trop rapide pour lui.

Ils parlèrent un bon moment, heureux de se retrouver. Cela faisait pus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensembles. Ils avaient tous vécus de nouvelles péripéties, qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de raconter.

Ewilan avait fait une grande découverte, en réussissant à tuer un gommer près d'elle en employant une nouvelle partie des Spires. Salim, lui, siégé maintenant au conseil de la guilde, après la mort de Sayanel. Edwin était retourné à la Citadelle, pour faire visite à son père et sa sœur qui régnait maintenant sur les frontaliers. Destan lui leur raconta comment il c'était débrouiller pour provoquer quatre frontaliers et être toujours vivant. Cette histoire, visiblement irréelle tira des sourires aux quatre amis. Ellana, elle resta muette.

Ce fut que bien entré la nuit que Salim et Ewilan partirent, laissant la famille seule. Destan ne tarda pas à bailler et aller se coucher. Une fois seuls, Edwin comme était son habitude quand sa compagne disparaissait pendant tellement longtemps essaya de tirer de renseignements sur son voyage. Echoua. Elle était décidée à bien garder son secret.

* * *

**Je suis désolé si ce n'est pas très interressant, mais je vous promets que la suite sera mieux. Laissez des comentaires.  
**


	2. La decouverte de Destan

**Ja sais que ce chapitre est très court mais je n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées.**

* * *

Ellana vérifia qu'Edwin était bien endormi puis sorti de la chambre. Ensuite elle sorti de la maison sans se soucier de ce que diraient le lendemain Edwin et Destan en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle partait toujours comme ca, au milieu de la nuit sans prévenir quelqu'un. Deux mois c'étaient écroulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était allée à la Foret Maison. Elle rentra dans le bouleau et réapparu proche de la maison de ses pères adoptifs.

Destan se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait eu des cauchemars à nouveau. Il rêvait toujours la même chose : il était blotti contre le corps inanimé d'un ours élastique effrayé de l'homme qui demandait savoir qui était-il.

Comme toujours, il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de ses parents. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que ses parents étaient près de lui le faisaient oublier ses cauchemars. Il était presque là quand il vit sa mère sortir furtivement de la chambre. Curieux, il la suivit. Quand elle fut sorti de la maison, sa mère s'approcha du bouleau et disparu dans son intérieur. Destan décida de la suivre, mais quand il eut mis sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre il ne savait plus que faire. Puis se laissant mener par son instinct il se concentra jusqu'à écouter le battement du cœur de l'arbre, y calqua sa respiration puis fit un pas en avant. Il se retrouva a l'intérieur du passeur, avec p0lein de destination possibles devants ses yeux, il en choisit une au hasard.

Ellana rentra dans la demeure de Ouk et Pil, les rencontra entrain de se disputer. Elle sourit sans avoir idée du danger qu'attendait son fils.


	3. La rencontre

Destan courait plein de désespoir. Ila n'avait jamais eu tellement peur. Derrière lui l'ours élastique grogna. Destan du faire des gros efforts pour ne pas crier. Cet ours le poursuivait depuis qu'il était sorti de l'arbre.

En voyant la lisière de la forêt il redoubla son allure; mais lorsqu'il y arriva il fut saisi par un énorme découragement. Il avait, face à lui, un énorme gouffre. Pris de panique il chercha un sorti des yeux, mais n'en trouva aucune.

L'ours continuait d'avancer. Destan s'abandonna à la peur et commença à crier. En l'écoutant crier, l'ours, croyant qu'il allait attaquer, arrêta sa course. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un criant l'autre totalement immobile un bon moment, puis l'ours s'avança. Destan cria encore plus fort, mais il remarqua que l'ours ne le menaçait plus, il le dévisagé.

Destan s'obligeât à calmer les battements de son cœur puis de s'approcher de l'ours. Celui-ci ne bougea que lorsque Destan fut très près de lui. L'ours en le voyant s'approcher pris la fuite. Sans savoir pourquoi Destan le suivit.

L'ours ne s'arrêta que quand il crut être en sureté, mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement Destan était arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu peux parler ?- demanda Destan bouche bée

-Toi aussi.- répliquas l'ours.- et je ne dis rien«

* * *

Comentez! Les critiques aident toujours!


	4. Amis

Ils riaient. A peine quelques minutes après s'avoir rencontré ils étaient devenus très bon amis et maintenant ils regardent comment deux petits se bagarraient. Destan et Cipliplip avaient déjà passés deux jours ensembles et son amitié ne cessait de croitre.

Lorsque les petits se rendirent compte de qui les observait ils restèrent bouche bée. Ce n'étais pas usuel de rencontrer un enfant de pas plus de sept ans monté sur le dos d'un ours élastique.

Remarquant qu'ils avaient été découverts les deux amis partirent en courant. Destan rigolait seulement d'imaginer la tête que feraient ses parents en découvrant qu'il était dans un étrange endroit appelé Forêt Maison sur le dos d'un ours élastique qui savait parler. Cipliplip, lui, riait en imaginant la tête de n'importe quel autre ours en le voyant avec un humain, se promenant et embêtant les gens dans toute la Forêt Maison.

En arrivant dans la grotte de son ami, Destan ne put s'empêcher de penser a sa maison. Il était heureux dans cette forêt mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a comment son père avait réagi en découvrant qu'il n'était plus là. Il chassa ses pensées. Sa mère disparaissait, c'était pareil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Cipliplip

-Pas idée.- admit Destan.

-Attends, j'ai une idée.- dit l'ours.- les petits gardent un bijou, on pourrait leur jouait une petite blague avec.

-D'accord.- répondit Destan »

Et les deux amis firent leur plan.

* * *

**Laissez des comentaires positifs ou négatifs!**


	5. La mort

Les petits étaient furieux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on leur jouait un tour avec Ilfasidrel et ils commençaient à en avoir marre. Cet ours et le petit garçon étaient arrivés pris le joyau et les avaient fait parcourir la moitié de la Forêt Maison, pour leur faire découvrir qu'ils avaient laissé Ilfasidrel à sa place.

Destan et Cipliplip avaient rigolés comme des fous en voyant leur angoisse. Ces petits étaient véritablement faciles à convaincre et manipuler.

Quand ils eurent finit de faire cela ils décidèrent d'aller faire une promenade en forêt. Ce fut une grosse erreur.

Tout commença très bien, ils étaient heureux et tranquilles. La forêt était calme, un peu trop même. Ils rigolèrent, se taquinèrent et jouirent de leur temps ensembles.

Tout à coup Cipliplip s'arrêta, agonisé. Il avait écouté le bruit d'une flèche volant. Quand il se retourna il vit une flèche fichée dans un arbre a quelques millimètres de lui. Les deux amis se regardèrent, puis coururent, le plus vite qu'ils purent.

Un homme les suivait, silencieux comme un ombre, un arc à la main. Il les rattrapa sans problèmes. Il allait tuer l'ours.

Une flèche se planta dans la tête de Cipliplip, il mourut avant de toucher le sol. Destan cria. Il sentit l'homme approcher et sans comprendre la raison il se blottit contre le cadavre de son ami. L'homme approcha.

* * *

**Voila, le chapitre. Comentez!**


	6. L'homme

Destan se blottit contre le cadavre de son ami, espérant que celui-ci le cache. L'homme sourit, l'enfant était tellement innocent. Les mots défilèrent par sa tête :

_Ame qui sourit_

_Vent qui rit_

_Innocence_

-Qui es-tu ?- demanda l'homme

Destan ne répondit pas, il avait trop peur. Sans perdre le sourire l'homme se rapprocha de Destan, qui se blottit avec plus de force au corps inerte de son ami.

-Qui es-tu ?- répéta l'homme devenant aussi froid que la mort.

Pour toute réponse Destan cria, de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux gris montraient un profond désespoir. L'homme se rappela de l'époque où lui-même fuyait les étrangers, loin dans le passé.

-Qui es-tu ?- demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

En n'obtenant pas de réponse il se pencha par-dessus le cadavre et observa l'enfant. Tout à coup la vérité s'imposa à lui. Il connaissait ses yeux gris acier, ces cheveux noir, se visage, cette complexion, il connaissait cet enfant.

-Destan- murmura-t-il.- Tu as tellement grandi.


	7. Inquietude

**Voila aujourd'hui c'est duble chapitre mais bref. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Edwin sentit un poids quitter ses épaules quand il vit revenir Ellana. Mais ce poids revint, dix fois plus lourd lorsqu'il vit que Destan n'était pas avec elle. Elle s'approcha de lui. Edwin ne prit même pas le temps de la saluer il demanda :

-Tu sais où diable et cet enfant ?

-Qui ?- demanda Ellana sans comprendre.

-Ton fils.- cria Edwin.

-Destan n'est pas avec toi ?- s'écria-t-elle.

-Non il est parti le même jour que toi. Quand je me suis levé j'étais seul. Je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

-Pas du tout.- répondit-elle près de l'affolement.

« C'est reparti » pensèrent les deux se rappelant de ce qui c'était passé quand, sept ans plus tôt, Destan avait été enlevé.

Ils ne s'angoissés pas sans raison l'aventure de Destan venait de commencer et le péril serait abondant. Mais par l'instant il était sain et sauf avec un vieil ami qu'il ne connaissait même pas.


	8. l'inconnu

- Qui es-tu?- demanda l'enfant

L'homme ne répondit pas. Devant lui la peur de Destan commençait à devenir colère.

-T'es sourd ? Qui es-tu ?- cria le jeune frontalier.

-Pareil a sa mère.- dit l'homme un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Tu connais ma mère ?- balbutia Destan surpris par ce commentaire.

-Oui, et aussi ton père.- répondu l'inconnu sans perdre le sourire.

-Qui es-tu ?- demanda l'enfant à nouveau.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu innocent pour un frontalier.- dit l'homme.

-Et toi tu m'as l'air un peu agaçant pour un habitant de la Forêt Maison.

L'homme proféra un petit rire en entendant cela, lui habitant de la Forêt Maison ? Quelle stupidité.

-Je ne vis pas dans cette forêt, je suis juste un visiteur. Pareil que toi.

-Alors t'habite où ?- demanda Destan curieux

-J'habite les vents et le monde en entier.- répondit l'inconnu- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'amusai mais t'as tué mon ami.

-Tu le croyais vraiment ton ami ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ?

Pour toute réponse l'homme s'assit.


	9. La question

« Qui es-tu ?- demanda à nouveau Destan.

-Je m'appelle Jilano.- dit l'inconnu. »

Destan resta bouche bée il avait écouté des milliers d'histoires de Jilano, le maitre de sa mère. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu son père parler de lui, il ne savait pas qu'ils se connaissaient. Il n'avait aucune garantie de que cet homme soit bien le Jilano duquel il avait écouté mais il avait l'impression que c'était bien lui. Sa démarche fluide qui rappelait celle de sa mère, ses vêtements de cuir, qu'il ait dit qu'il habitait les vents, fessaient de lui un potentiel marchombre.

« Tu es le maitre de ma mère, mais comment connais-tu mon père ?

-J'ai promis à Edwin de jamais révéler cette histoire.- répondit l'homme tranquillement, puis il continua.- Comment sais-tu que je suis le maitre de ta mère ? »

Sans savoir pourquoi Destan tressaillit, puis il se rendit compte de ce qui le fessait être mal à l'aise, c'était le fait que cet homme était en train de le tester, de voir s'il valait la peine ou pas. « Comme tout le monde » pensa Destan.

« Je te le dirais si toi tu me dis comment tu connais mon père.- proféra le frontalier.

-Cette un longue histoire… »


	10. l'histoire

« J'ai connu ton père quand je n'étais qu'un apprenti. J'accompagnais une caravane à la Citadelle. J'étais l'éclaireur. Quand je rencontrai ton père, on été à quelques jours à cheval de la cité es pleurait car sa fiancée, deux mois après c'être rendu compte qu'elle était en sainte, était morte. Sans avoir une raison je m'arrêtai près de lui et essaya de le consoler. On parla longuement comme si on était des vieux amis qui venaient de se retrouver. Puis-je du retourner avec la caravane. –raconta Jilano le regard perdu dans la vague.- en arrivant à la citadelle, quelques jours plus tard, je retrouvai Edwin, il était encore très triste mais plus contrôlé. En me voyant arriver il se rapprocha, et, comme lors de notre première rencontre, on parla longuement devenant amis très rapidement amis. Puis je dus repartir et j'ai perdu tout contact avec ton père. Maintenant dis-moi Destan, comment tu sais que je fus le maitre de ta mère.

Destan hésita avant de répondre, quelque chose dans les yeux bleu pâle de l'homme l'effrayait, en plus il était choqué de découvrir que son père ai était tellement près d'avoir un enfant avec une femme qui n'était pas sa mère.

-Je le sais car tu as dit que tu la connaissais, car tu es habillé comme un marchombre, car tu as dit habiter les vents et car tu t'appelés Jilano. Ce n'était pas très compliqué de deviner.

-Tu m'as l'air très malin pour un enfant de sept ans.

-Les gens ont l'habitude de me sous-estimer.- réplica Destan. Jilano sourit cet enfant était impressionnant.- Mais- continua Destan- maman m'as dit que tub étais mort.

-Je le suis Destan.- répondit Jilano.

-Mais je suis en train de te voir, juste devant moi.

-Oui Destan, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je sois vivant. Je suis bel et bien mort mais tu viens de rentrer dans la forêt de la mort.


	11. La forêt de la mort

« La forêt de la mort ?- demanda, hésitant Destan

-Oui, répondit Jilano, cet endroit est là où vont toutes les personnes mortes.

-Alors, je vais retrouver Cipliplip ici ?- l'interrogea Destan plein d'espoir.

-Tu pourrais le faire, mais j'espère que cela n'arrivera pas.- réplica Jilano.

-Pourquoi pas ? »

Jilano ne répondit pas. Il savait que la vérité ferait trop de mal à Destan. Mais le destin est un terrible ami.

Pendant quelques minutes ils parlèrent. Jilano lui expliquait tout sur la forêt de la mort. C'était un endroit caché aux yeux de tous se qui ne sont pas guidés. Il était supposé que les esprits restaient attrapés là pour toujours, mais certains réussissaient à sortir, puis à guider quelqu'un vers cette forêt, et cette personne resté attrapé pour toujours.

-Mais alors…- dit Destan en hésitant.

-Oui, tu es destiné à rester ici le restant de ta vie.- sentencia Jilano.

Destan resta immobile, pris par la panique, ne jamais revoir ces parents et être enfermé pour l'éternité à cet endroit était un affreux futur.

-Au moins je reverrais Cipliplip.- essaya de s'animer Destan.

Ce fut à cet instant que sortant de nulle part, Cipliplip sauta sur Destan et le mordit au cou.


	12. Vyvian

**Bon je vous laisse le suivant chapitre, l'histoire est bientot finie. Laissez des comentaires.**

* * *

Ni Destan ni Jilano avaient eu le temps de réagir, Cipliplip était plus rapide de ce qu'il en avait l'air. Il bondissait, mordait est grogné si vite que ces mouvements restaient flous.

Destan ne cessait de crier, Cipliplip lui fessait très mal. Jilano même s'il aurait pu intervenir décida de ne pas le faire sauf, bien sûr, que la situation fut véritablement dramatique. Et comme ce n'étais pas le cas il resté à regarder l'enfant essayer de se défendre.

Cipliplip était heureux de faire du mal à celui qui avait eu la stupidité de le croire son ami. Il n'avait pas d'amis et n'en voulait pas, mais il adorait de faire croire a des gens innocentes qu'ils étaient amis pour les entrainer vers la prison où ils resteraient l'éternité toute entière.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait était trahis, Destan pris d'une énorme colère se décida à faire mourir Cipliplip à nouveau, seulement pour le plaisir de voir son sang couler et la vie abandonner ces yeux. Suivant un instinct il se mit en garde et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il fessait il arriva à faire Cipliplip tombé puis mis ses mains autour du cou de l'animal et le tua lentement. Il jouit d'écouter les cris de celui qui avait était son ami.

Jilano resta impressionné, Destan avait plus de force qu'il en avait l'air et maintenant fessait preuve d'un sang-froid qui l'impressionna beaucoup. Il devait admettre qu'il avait sous-estimé l'enfant.

Cipliplip en mourant à nouveau se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise il avait provoqué un frontalier. Il prononça comme derniers mots : « Tu payeras cher, fils de légendes, tu payeras très cher avoir tué celui qui est serviteur d'une des plus grandes légendes »

En voyant la lumière quitter les yeux de l'ours Destan ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme, même s'il était heureux et fier de l'avoir tué, il ne pouvait pas éviter de penser aux bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés.

Il regarda le cadavre, et décida de partir et oublier Cipliplip.

Il marcha quelques kilomètres, puis se retrouva face à une femme d'une énorme beauté. Il pensa l'avoir reconnu et demanda :

« Vyvian ?

-En personne petit.- répondit-elle.- et tu regretteras de m'avoir rencontrée »


	13. le plan

« Que me veux-tu ?- exigea Destan

-Je ne veux rien de toi, je veux juste ma vengeance, tu as tué mon homme de main, tu le payeras cher.- répondit Vyvian tranquillement.

-Mais, que fessait Cipliplip pour t'aider ?

-C'est simple, l'unique chose que je désire est de sortir d'ici pour retrouver Merwin, or pour cela je dois aspirer la vie d'autres personnes. Mais ici tout le monde est mort, Cipliplip obligeait les personnes vivantes à venir. Il me manque très peu d'énergie pour avoir la force de retourner entre les vivants, et je la sortirais de toi, mais tout d'abord je vais jouir de te faire souffrir, comme toi tu l'as fait avec Cipliplip.

-Ne t'approche pas.- cria Destan pris par la panique.

-Qui va m'en empêcher ?- dit-elle se rapprochant.

-Moi.- dit Jilano son arc à la main. – Tu ne toucheras pas à l'enfant de mon élève. »

Vyvian rit légèrement puis leva la main et se fut la fin de Jilano. Il tomba mort avant de toucher le sol. Destan ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu le touer sans même le toucher, mais sa terreur était chaque fois plus grande. Vyvian le prit par le bras et l'entraina vers les profondeurs de la forêt.

Jilano était mort, mais il était dans la forêt de la mort après quelques instants il se releva, près a se venger.


	14. La douleur

La douleur de Destan était inimaginable. Etre touché par cette femme provoquait une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais sentie. Si on eut arraché son bras il aurait senti moins de douleur. Voilà à quoi songeait le jeune frontalier pendant que Vyvian l'entrainait chaque fois plus profondément dans la forêt. La peur avait disparu il ne pensait qu'à la douleur.

Vyvian ne pouvait arrêter de sourire, elle était si près de revoir Merwin, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Quand elle était auprès de son bien aimé elle se comportait toujours comme une femme délicate et d'une gentillesse incomparable. Mais la vérité était que rien ne la ravissait comme voir le sang couler, comme sentir la chaleur quitter les corps de ses victimes, comme se s'avoir créé par des Ts'lichs.

Elle emporta Destan vers le cœur de la forêt l'endroit parfait pour le tuer et prendre l'énergie qu'elle désirait. Entre les arbres se trouvait un autel sur lequel étaient empilés les cadavres des victimes de la femme, il y en avait au moins une centaine, la majorité étaient des Petits. A chaque pas la douleur dans le bras de Destan devenait plus grande. Chaque mouvement lui prenait une quantité d'énergie impressionnante. Il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

En le voyant rentrer dans l'inconscience Vyvian, heureuse, le mit au centre de l'autel et l'attacha de façon à lui hotter la possibilité de bouger. Tout à coup, elle sentit une énorme douleur à son épaule gauche. Pas surprenant d'avoir mal quand on a une flèche dans son épaule. Elle se retourna lentement et se trouva fasse a Jilano et Sayanel. Et derrière eux Ellana, Edwin, Ewilan et Salim.


	15. La fin

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, c'est la fin. Merci à tous ce qui ont suivi l'histoire. Comme c'est le dernier chapitre j'ai décidé de faire un peu plus long.**

* * *

« Laisse mon fils.- ordonna Ellana.

-Mm… Non !- fit mine de réfléchir Vyvian.

-Ce n'était pas une question.- s'écria la mère furibonde. Elle n'allait permettre que cette femme, toute légende qu'elle fuse, fasse mal à son fils. Beaucoup moins le tuer.

-Ce n'était pas une réponse.- répondit la femme sans laisser de sourire. »

Destan ouvrit les yeux, unique partie de son corps qu'il était encore capable de bouger, son bras le fessait souffrir énormément, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait devant lui. Sa mère et Vyvian criaient, mais il n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'elles disaient. Derrière sa mère, se trouvaient Salim et Ewilan regardant la femme qui l'avait attrapé avec des regarda désapprobateurs. Jilano et un autre homme retenaient son père qui avait des claires intentions d'aller cogner Vyvian. Définitivement il ne comprenait rien.

Il essaya de se mettre début mais n'y arriva pas, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Tout à coup il vit comment Vyvian levait la main de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait lors de la segonde de Jilano. Il voulut crier mais de sa bouche ne sortit qu'un filet de sang. Il essaya à nouveau, mais c'était trop tard. Tous tombèrent mort. Son père, sa mère, Salim, Ewilan, Jilano, tous les êtres qui étaient chers à Destan étaient morts avant de toucher le sol.

Le jeune frontalier voulait crier, pleurer, mais surtout il voulait tuer Vyvian, et être sûr qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à revenir au monde des vivants. » Mais comment faire ? » ce dit-il, « Je ne peux même pas bouger, je n'arrive pas à parler, et les autres sont morts. J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Comme s'il avait était écouté, arrivèrent des arbres les plus proches les esprits d'une dizaine d'enfant qui avaient tous entre six et sept ans. Les victimes de Vyvian. Destan le sut car ils étaient différents des autre fantômes qui habitaient la forêt, ils étaient presque transparents et fessaient un peu peur. Sans que Vyvian se rende comptent ils s'approchèrent et délivrèrent le frontalier. Celui-ci les regardés, avec des grands yeux, clairement impressionné.

-Viens.- lui demanda aimablement une des enfants.

Destan la trouva belle depuis le premier moment. Elle était blonde, aux yeux turquoise, son visage témoignait une énorme souffrance, mais aussi une amabilité sans bornes. Elle avait une cicatrice au bras gauche, pareil que Destan.

« Je ne peux pas laisser mes parents, se plaint Destan, Vyvian pourrait prendre leur énergie et l'utiliser pour revenir avec les vivants.

-Oui, mais il faut qu'on parte, sinon elle va prendre ton énergie.

-Peut m'importe, je ne vais pas les abandonner. Beaucoup moins avec cette sorcière.

-Mais où est-elle ?- demanda la jeune fille.

-Juste derrière toi, petite diable.- dit Vyvian la prenant par le bras. En sentant la main de la femme sur son bras, la fille aux beaux yeux turquoise cria de doleur.

En voyant cela le frontalier fut pris d'une énorme furie et se lança sur Vyvian. Sous l'impact celle-ci lâcha la fillette, qui courut se réfugier dans les arbres. Destan avait besoin d'une arme, il le savait, mais il ne voyait rien qui aurait pu utiliser comme tel. Tout à coup ses yeux se posèrent sur une dague de cérémonies, qui était aux pieds de l'autel. Il la prit et la planta dans le cœur de Vyvian, pendant que celle-ci essayait de se remettre debout. Au moment où la lame rentra en contact avec le sang, Destan sentit comment la force de Vyvian et de ces victimes abandonnait son corps et rentrait dans le sien. Il avait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voudrait. Il n'hésita pas.

Il attendit que toute l'énergie quitte le corps de Vyvian puis retira la dague. Quand Vyvian devint aussi transparente que ces victimes, celles-ci sortirent de leur cachètes. D'abord lentement, puis avec joie et rapidité.

La fille qui s'était approché de Destan un peu plus tôt, vint se jeter dans ses bras. Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Merci, merci.- répétait la fille.- J'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Witan.

-Je m'appelle Destan. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, en silence et énormément heureux, puis Destan se rappelle de ce qu'il avait décidé de faire avec l'énergie qu'il avait pris du corps de Vyvian. Il planta la dague dans le bras de Witan. Immédiatement l'énergie qu'on lui avait volée revint dans son intérieur, elle était vivante.

Avec un sourire Destan alla planter le couteau dans le bras de tous ses êtres chers, qui revinrent d'entre les morts. Il planta la dague dans le bras de toutes les victimes de Vyvian et dans le bras de Sayanel.

Ils ressuscitèrent tous puis, sortirent de la Forêt de la mort et de la forêt Maison en utilisant les arbres passeurs.

Witan, n'avait pas où aller. Toute sa famille était morte, et elle n'avait pas d'amis. Ce fut alors que le jeune frontalier lui proposa de rester avec lui.

Witan et Destan grandirent donc dans la même maison et tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre très vite.

**Fin**


End file.
